1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to multi-port bitcells.
2. Related Art
In a typical register-file bit-cell, a successful write operation relies on a correct ratio in the size of the transistors so that the write driver can over-power the latching transistors within the bit-cell. Even though the bitcell can be optimized for writes, write failures have been observed at low voltage and low temperature.
Moreover, multi-threading microprocessors are increasingly opting for register files with many read and write ports. Incorporating a large number of ports increases capacitance on the storage nodes, which can cause longer write times. A large number of write ports introduces other concerns such as additional noise coupling into the storage node from switching write bitlines.